Mamá él es mi novio
by Yukairi Nozomi
Summary: Trisha "cacha" a su querido hijo en una posición... incómoda. ¿Qué hará Ed para explicarle quién era el "sujeto"? EnvyxEd. Oneshot. Horroroso sumarry T.T sólo entren plis.


Hola gente! Pues... este es mi primer fic de FMA (y de paso es shounen ai)... es corto porque lo hice para una actividad de Foros Dz y no debía de pasarme de palabras u,u... total... así que espero que les guste :3

**Pareja:** Envy x Ed (FMA)

**Número de palabras:** 2,260

**Historia:** Mamá... el es mi novio

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene shounen ai, si no te gusta, favor de darle clic en esa flechita azul de allá arriba para ahorrarte el disgusto n-n

_Disclaimer:_ FMA no me pertenece, para mi desgracia u,u... no hago este fic con ánimos de lucro y no gano ni un mísero tostón con esto, nada mas sus hermosos reviewa nOn

**Mamá... el es mi novio**

**by**

**Jigoku Yuki**

Qué situación tan... bochornosa. Estúpida y malditamente bochornosa. ¿Como pudo haberse descuidado? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo!? Un genio como lo era el ¿Cometiendo semejante idiotez? Y no una cualquiera ¡Dejando su puerta, de su cuarto sin el cerrojo! Aún sabiendo que Al estaba con su vecina Winry haciendo una "tarea" cuando era capaz de regresar temprano y que tenia la maldita maña de entrar a su habitación sin tocar ¡les derrumbaría el teatrito! ¡O peor aun! que su madre podría llegar en cualquier momento de las compras y descubrirlos.

Pero no. Tenía que hacerle caso a esa fastidiosa vocecilla que te decía que por una vez no pasaría nada. Que si tantas veces había pasado _aquello_ cuando la casa estaba sola y nadie se había enterado ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?. Claro, y como estaba ocupado en el problema andante, la palmera con patas denominado "Envy" y por mantener la mayor cantidad de oxigeno en sus pulmones ni siquiera había escuchado un mísero ruido anormal.

El comienzo de la mayor hazaña, hasta ahora, de sus vidas no fue nada extraordinario, más bien ya era parte del ritual de casi todos los días:

Como siempre, Ed había llegado a su cuarto, exhausto por aquel tedioso día en la secundaria, eso sí, después de saludar a Trisha, su madre, como es debido, según el punto de vista de la castaña.

-Ed, iré de compras, no tardo mucho ¿Ok? -Anunció la mayor, ya en la puerta más puesta que un calcetín, únicamente esperando la respuesta de su hijo mayor con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

-Ajá... -Dijo el rubio como única respuesta, ya sabiendo que su madre acostumbraba hacer aquello a esa hora. No volteó hacia la castaña, simplemente siguió andando hasta las escaleras, dispuesto a encerrarse por un tiempo indefinido en su guarida privada... o por lo menos hasta que su estomago lo traicionara, reclamando por comida. A sus espaldas escuchó el sonido amortiguado de la puerta serrándose.

Subió hasta su pieza, único lugar donde podía aislarse de "todos" o por lo menos la mayoría, tirando sin consideración alguna el morral hasta el tope de libros y tareas por hacer en algún recóndito rincón de la habitación para después ir directamente al pie de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, de aquel pequeño lugar. Casi por acto reflejo tomo su mp3 de la pequeña mesita que se encontraba casi a su lado, coloco uno de los audífonos en su oreja derecha e inmediatamente lo prendió y puso "Play".

Escuchó música a todo volumen por un lapso que se le figuró demasiado corto para su gusto.

Mientras que fuera de aquel simi-desordenado cuarto, un peliverde observó la ventana, aquella que siempre estaba abierta, invitándolo a que pasara a hacerle compañía a su enano ricitos de oro. Sonrió para él mismo tan como es su manera. Sin siquiera pensar en meditarlo, avanzó con paso campante hasta un árbol que quedaba justamente enfrente de la entrada de su utopía privada. Trepó hábilmente entre las ramas, acostumbrado a aquello. No habría que ser demasiado cuidadoso esa vez, ya que había visto al hermano menor de su chibi saliendo con la chiquilla rubia rumbo al parque y, para su dicha, también logró ver a la madre del par Erlic desapareciendo por una esquina.

Con cautela innecesaria y sin hacer siquiera el menor ruido se asomó, como le fue posible, al cuarto de su enano preferido. Como siempre: Algunos libros por aquí otros por allá, el morral aventado en una esquina sin el menor cuidado, unos zapatos deportivos al pie de la cama la cual tenía unos cuantos discos desparramados sobre el cubrecama azul así como una libreta de dibujo -cosa que sabía porque estaba abierta y en la hoja había algo parecido a un círculo con... muchos signos y grecas en su interior-, el ordenador con, como hemos de suponer, libros sobre el mueble que soportaba al mismo, y por último el librero.

Pero ¿Y su chibi?

Volvió su mirada amatista al pie de la ventana y sonrió pícaramente.

Allí bajo el, ahora si literalmente, estaba Edward, demasiado concentrado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo como para percatarse de su presencia. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, mientras que en sus ojos se colaba un brillo de maldad, tal cual niño que va a hacer una travesura.

Envy, estando en cuclillas, se agachó lo suficiente como para que sus labios rosaran el lóbulo de la oreja del mas bajo.

-¿Me esperabas, enano? -Susurró traviesamente, causando un escalofrío en el menor además de un pequeño brinquito por la sorpresa.

-Ya quisieras estúpida palmera -Gruñó Ed, esquivando la mirada mientras que un pequeñísimo sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, delatándolo al instante. Su sorpresiva y nada prevista entrada lo había impresionado tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que le había llamado enano.

-¿Con que me estabas esperando...? -Medio siseo el mayor, sabiendo de antemano que asi era, pero le encantaba chinchar al rubio y no se iba a contener si se le presentaba una oportunidad.

Ed giro su cabeza al lado contrario del oji-amatista con el seño fruncido. Era obvio que lo esperaba, aunque jamás de los jamases lo admitiría, ni ante el ni ante Envy ni mucho menos a gente externa. Era por eso que cada vez que Envy se colaba por su ventana siempre, sin excepción alguna, preguntaba lo mismo sabiendo que su orgullo era demasiado grande como para que lo dijera.

-No te des tantos aires, idiota -Bufo.

Una risita llego hasta sus oídos, causándole cosquillas en la oreja izquierda al sentir el tibio aliento de su palmera egocentrista. Una risita malditamente fastidiosa y burlesca, y sin embargo tan... _sexy_, malditamente sexy.

-Que carácter... -Musito. Bajo del batiente de la ventana con un movimiento ágil y felino, posándose frente a Edward, quedando muy juntos. -pero... ya que te molestaste en esperar... -Se acerco aun mas, casi rosando los labios del contrario; el Erlic espero a que por fin Envy se dignara a terminar la distancia, cosa que nunca ocurrió, divertido de la situación el más alto paso de largo para atacar nuevamente su oreja libre de audífonos -... ¿Para qué hacerte esperar, si te ves tan ansioso? -articulo pausadamente.

Edward lo miro con ojos de pistola, un poco sonrojado.

-¡Oh! Parece que el neko esta mas impaciente de lo acostumbrado -Se burlo.

-Jodete -Contesto, tomando a su... ¿Novio? ¿Enemigo con derecho? ¿No-novio? en fin, lo que fuese, por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia su cara, besándolo suavemente, sabiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

Envy no se hizo del rogar, mas el _casi_ tímido contacto pronto fue convirtiéndose en uno mas apasionado.

Desgraciadamente pronto fue necesario el oxigeno, el _maldito_ oxigeno, sin mayor alternativa se separaron, unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva. El peliverde frunció el seño por la posición bastante incómoda y poco practica en la que se encontraban, así que tomo la mano derecha de Ed y, sin el mayor esfuerzo, se puso de pie por consecuente trayendo consigo al oji-ambar.

-¿Así es más cómodo no? -Murmuró, atrayendo a Ed, poniendo una de sus manos en su algo estrecha cintura.

-Cállate -Y sin dar oportunidad a que respondiera, paso sus brazos detrás del cuello y poniéndose de puntitas lo beso nuevamente.

Como la vez anterior, el contacto no tardó en ser más fogoso. Envy mordía juguetonamente el labio inferior del rubio y su lengua se colaba por toda su cavidad bucal mientras que con una mano deshacía la trenza que sujetaba los cabellos del mismo. Cuando... ocurrió.

Solo escucharon el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y un grito ahogado. Rápidamente se separaron, Ed con un tierno sonrojo y el peliverde... bueno, únicamente maldecía no muy discretamente.

Trisha observo con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano sobre su boca abierta, procesando la información. Ed en modo semáforo comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y gesticular con las manos, con una pisca de pánico en los ojos. Envy observó a su _suegra_ con fastidio. La castaña parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso y finalmente se desvaneció, siendo detenida por su hijo mayor justamente antes de caer tal cual costal de patatas de lleno al suelo.

-Dios, dios, dios... -Ed daba vueltas por la habitación, histérico ¿Qué podía decirle a su madre?

Mientras que Envy observaba a su no-novio ahogándose en un vaso de agua, al contrario de este estaba muy tranquilo, sentado en el batiente de la ventana por la que había entrado.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? -Continuaba. -¡Envy escóndete! ¡Vístete de chica! ¡No sé! ¡Pero has _algo_!

Sin poder ni quererlo evitar, una ceja se curveó. -Si mal no recuerdo, aquí lo más cercano a esa descripción es nada más y nada menos que tú. -Gruñó, regalándole una mirada significativa, causándole un sonrojo.

Su pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por un gemido, probablemente de dolor. El rubio se giró rígido como tabla y más blanco que la cera, aún sin saber qué _demonios_ le iba a decir a quien le había traído al mundo. Quizá convencerla de que no había visto nada, o ¿Tal vez la verdad? No era mala opción pero ¿cómo reaccionaría? Esa era la verdadera pregunta, ¿bien, mal, mas o menos?

Trisha, ya sentada en la cama, volteó a ver a Ed, aún con los ojos desorbitados. Internamente era todo un lío, deseaba convencerse, a pesar de que sabía la verdadera respuesta, que lo que había visto era un espejismo. Una alucinación de su cerebro. Aún no podía pensar sobre eso con claridad.

El afectado de estar tal cual papel nuevamente su rostro se coloreó de granate.

Balbuceó, en un intento fallido de tratar de explicarle _aquello _que, por desgracia, había visto.

Los confundidos ojos verdes de la mayor pasaron de su hijo al oji-amatista a una velocidad vertiginosa. Rápidamente el matiz de perplejidad fue remplazada por un calculadora y escrutadora mirada. Envy era revisado al derecho y al revés, cosa que a simple vista le tenía sin el menor cuidado. Se miraron fijamente.

-Ma-mamá... yo... este... eh... -Balbuceó, incómodo, sintiendo como la tensión iba en aumento.

La susodicha volteó hacia su hijo y lo miró fijamente. Una gota de sudor frió resbaló por su mejilla.

-¿Qué relación tienes con este _jovencito_, Ed? -preguntó, tratando de tener el suficiente tacto en sus palabras.

-"Ya se nos armó la grande..." -Pensamiento unánime de los menores.

-Y-yo... el... nosotros...

Y fue allí donde Envy decidió que era conveniente hacer acto de presencia, aunque técnicamente ya estaba allí desde que la faena había comenzado. Se levantó muy calmadamente de su lugar y avanzó hasta el ojiámbar, quedando justo al lado y lo tomó de la cintura, sorprendiendo al otro par.

Y Ed se sonrojó, llegando al punto de parecer manzana madura. Muy discretamente tratando de alejar a su "pareja", o algo parecido.

-Él es mi _novio_ -Dijo, confiado, sin romper el contacto visual.

Trisha, con perplejidad al ver nulo pudor del presunto novio de su hijo -aunque estaba aliviada de que por lo menos no había utilizado el término amante, porque estaba segura de que le daría algo-. Posó su mirada verde en el más bajo, que parecía tan o más asombrado por la "nueva".

-¿Eso es cierto Edward? -Cuestionó.

El afectado abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido...

-"...Como un pez" -se burló internamente, aún sujetando aún al menor con posesividad.

-... ¿Si? Digo ¡Sí!

Trisha volvió la vista al peliverde, desconfiada. Se levantó del lugar en el que cómodamente reposaba y con paso lento pero decidido caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, ya estando a un paso de abandonar a la misma, volteó la cabeza.

-Tú... -se dirigió a Envy -tenemos una charla pendiente, abajo, ya. -un escalofrío les recorrió toda la espina dorsal. "Ese" tono sólo anunciaba una cosa: Un largo, largo sermón y otro largo, largo interrogatorio para _ambos_- Ed... contigo también tengo asuntos pendientes. -Y salió, cerrando la puerta.

-Demonios... la cátedra que no me dio Dante me la va a dar esta señora... -se rascó la nuca con pesar. -"Y de paso, un interrogatorio..." Maldición -Refunfuñó, pensando si fue una buena idea haber dicho que eran novios... pareja... algo _serio_.

-Envy... -Susurró Ed, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Mhn?

-Entonces... -Alzó la cara, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Somos novios? -Preguntó, con un gesto tremendamente tierno y... _uke._

-¿No es lo que acabo de decir? -Contestó, restándole importancia, yendo a la puerta. Una enorme sonrisa afloró en el rostro del menor, pensando que nadie la vería, cosa que no sucedió, el mayor alcanzó a notarla, sintiendo, casi al instante, como _algo_ no identificado por su persona, comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho. -¿Nos vamos? No quiero alargar mi suplicio -musitó de forma dramática y exagerada.

-Vamos.

Y ya en el pasillo, el "tema"salió.

-Toda mal pasada tiene una moraleja ¿no? -Preguntó Envy.

-¿A si? Dime una para esta genio. ¿Jamás dejes tu habitación sin el pestillo? -Ironizó.

-Nop, cuando quieras tener algo de _acción _jamás lo hagas en casa de tu uke... -Y recibió una bien merecida colleja. -¡Oye! ¡¿Ahora que dije, enano?!

-¡A quien le llamas enano, inútil! -Gritó, fingiendo enojo.

-Ya, ya chibi -Y les desordenó el cabello.

Mientras que abajo, Trisha escuchaba la conversación con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su Edward parecía feliz. Y para ella... eso era más que suficiente.

Aunque no estaba de más hacerle unas cuantas preguntillas a ese sujeto denominado "Envy".

-¡Los estoy esperando! -Gritó, exigiendo que aceleraran.

-¡S-si! -Respondió a la distancia un nervioso Edward.

Porque, después de todo... aún venía lo peor.

**Fin**

... err... comentarios para esta cosa? n_ñUu

ojalá y si... pues... estoy planeando (_planeando_... no es seguro...) hacer una secuela de nombre "Conviviendo con mi suegra"

esto... y ya...

... ¿Review para esta autora desesperada? T-T


End file.
